Boba and Balls
by wisegirl3
Summary: What will happen when Annabeth runs into an unknown and incredibly hot boy who asks her out on a date to Half and Half, a Boba Tea Shop. All he knows is: He should not have gone for the skinny jeans.;) WARNING:Rated M for a reason;Smut
1. Chapter 1

It all started when Annabeth decided to take a walk around the campus. Annabeth was a 19-year-old brainiac who looked like she walked out of a fashion magazine with the title "Blond and Beautiful". Indeed, with her gorgeous blond curls that tumbled down back and dazzling grey eyes that hypnotised any boy that ever faced her in a debate, she was the exact opposite of what most people thought of when they heard the word "nerd". But all in all, Annabeth was a nerd, through and through. It was her last year at Stanford University, her having been accepted 2 years early. Her mother, Athena, stressed her studies when Annabeth was little and the study habits were helping her now. Graduating with a degree in architecture, Annabeth had her first contract signed by a big company called Olympus Inc. that was having her design their latest skyscraper that was replacing the old one that had stood there before the big earthquake. One of the company's co-owners had approached her during her second semester and offered her the job, saying he had heard of her work. Annabeth immediately accepted. Now, she was working on a 10 year project that would put her on the list for "Best Architects in America" or so she hoped. Daydreaming, Annabeth didn't pay attention to where she was going and ran straight into the boy who was skateboarding on the sidewalk. Both fell to the ground with a THUMP!, with the boy taking most of the fall.

"I'm sorry-," began Annabeth when she looked up at who she had ran into. Meeting her gaze was a raven-haired boy who had the most beautiful sea-green eyes, like a baby seal, and a tall, lean frame, but looked far from weak. It didn't even look like the fall had affected him. Standing up, Annabeth cleared her throat and finished her sentence. "I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." "It's okay," replied the still unknown yet incredibly hot boy. "Neither was I." "My name is Annabeth. Annabeth Chase," Annabeth introduced herself, sticking her hand out for him to shake. "Percy. Percy Jackson," said Percy, grabbing her soft, smooth palm with his rough, calloused one and pumping it up and down. "So, what is a pretty girl like you doing here in San Fran? Not that I'm complaining, but you look like you should be in New York or Los Angeles walking down a runway or on a movie set or something," inquired Percy, immediately blushing at what he had just said. Annabeth, equally as red replied, "I'm attending Stanford. This is my last year." "Really? You don't look any older than me, and I'm 19," said Percy, arching his right eyebrow in a questioning manner. "I am 19, it's just that I got an early acceptance, hence the early graduation." "Ah, I see," Percy said, knowingly. "Well, it was nice meeting you. Look forward to seeing you around." "Yeah, you too," Annabeth replied, walking away. Percy watched her walk away, a look of pure bliss on his face.

**Page Break...Page Break...Page Break...Page Break...**

**Percy's POV**

Oh my fucking god. It's been 3 days since I _literally_ ran into Annabeth and I can't stop thinking about her. I tried. Seriously, I did. I busied myself with homework from college(I go to Berkeley) and even cleaned my apartment. I _never _clean. EVER. And, despite my hardest efforts, I still thought about Annabeth, her blond curls, her grey eyes that were just the right shade and looked at you as if she was sizing you up in battle. My days were filled with me daydreaming about me running my lips over hers, her hands stroking my hard member. I could not sleep, or even focus on anything other than me sucking on her perfect tits or slapping that perfectly shaped ass of hers. I bet she was great in bed and every time I fantasized about it she got even more beautiful. I had enough of this torture. So, instead of spending my weekend driving myself insane, I decided to call up a favor from a friend of mine who also attended Stanford and asked if he could set me up with Annabeth. The convo went like this:

"_Yo, do you know about this girl named Annabeth Chase? She's in her last year, but she's my age."_

-Percy

"_Yeah, I do. She's like, my design partner in my Architecture class. We are practically brother and sister. Why?" -_Malcom

"_Great! Could you let her know that I want to meet? Give her my phone #."-P_

"_Sure thing, dude. PEACE✌"-M_

"_Thx, bro. C ya l8r."-P_

**Annabeth's POV**

I couldn't concentrate. At all. And finals were this week so I was especially struggling. I mean, I never got anything under an A-(that was in first grade because I corrected the teacher too much). BUT still, I was trying to quadruple review everything and I just couldn't. My roommate and best friend, Thalia Grace, told me I was stressing too much and should take a weekend to just chill. So, taking the wise advice, I did. And doing my definition "chilling", I did what I usually did, with a new addition because of the incident that occurred only 3 days ago. I thought about Percy, read Gone With Wind for the millionth time, thought about Percy, re-checked my 3-D diagram of the building I was designing for extra credit in my architecture class, thought about Percy, beat 50 people in chess, thought about Percy, and worked on my layout for the Olympus building. Did I mention I thought about Percy? I could not stop thinking about him. His perfectly toned abs showed clearly when he fell off his skateboard, and I had no doubt in my mind about that slight bulge in his pants. I would stay up at night masterbating myself and moaning his name until I finally went over the edge. When I finally did fall asleep, he haunted my dreams and all day his lopsided troublemaker smirk, messed-up, raven-black hair, absolutely stunning sea-green eyes tortured me. I was going to go over the edge when all of a sudden I hear this knock on the door. Wondering who the hell would come to my dorm at this time(1:30 on a SATURDAY), I got up and looked through the peephole. It was only Malcom, to my relief. Still, we had long ago finished our assignment, so why would he be here? Don't get me wrong, he was like a brother that actually understood me, but still, he had friends. So why was he here? Only one way to find out. So, I unlocked the door and said, not so politely,"What do you want, Malcom?" Smirking, he stepped inside my room and replied,"Hello. I'm good, thanks for asking. How are you?" "I said, what do you want?" I demanded. "Geez, isn't someone grumpy?" he said playfully, giving me a small punch on my shoulder that didn't hurt in the least. But, me being me and about to go insane over Percy, I slugged his shoulder, earning a good "Ow!" from Malcolm and repeated for the third and final time, What. Do. You. Want?!" "What's up with you? Anyway, the reason for my unexpected was that my friend, Percy, asked me if I could ask you to meet him someplace. He said to give you his number too. Oh, and by the way did you hear about what they did to the computer lab? Blah, blah, blah…

I zoned out as he droned on and on about the updates the school had done the computer lab. Malcolm was a total geek. Percy wanted to meet? So I wasn't alone in this. He wanted to give me his number? I did too, but I had absolutely no idea how to. I had considered going for a walk again, but I avoided the thought. I tuned back in… "...so they added these really cool new updates for the computers. Hey, are you even paying attention to what I'm saying?" "Of course I am," I fibbed. "So, where's Percy's phone number?," I asked, trying not to sound too eager. Unfortunately, I was a horrible at lying and Malcolm knew me better than my evil stepmother. "You liar. You have no idea what I was talking about. And was that anxiety I heard in your voice? Wow, what happened with Percy?" he accused, questioningly. "Nothing. And for the record, yes, I was listening to what you were saying. I think it's great that they updated the comp. lab, but where's that phone number?" I said, not bothering to sound nonchalant. Smirking, Malcolm pulled out a piece of notebook paper and handed it to me. "Enjoy. I hope it works out. He's a really nice guy." "Thanks," I said, suspicious of his kindness.

**Percy's POV**

I was just starting to try cooking as a distraction(I NEVER try to cook) and my phone started ringing. I let it ring, listening to Demons by Imagine Dragons. I picked up right when it got to the line,"It's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide." I checked the caller ID and saw it was an unknown number. "Percy Jackson speaking," I said, thinking it was some random stranger trying to sell me something or a girl that had somehow gotten a hold of my number. It turns out it was girl, just not who I was expecting. "This is Annabeth Chase," said the unknown girl and I almost fainted. It was _HER. _I tried to sound casual, but sadly, I miserably failed. Luckily, she sounded just as nervous as I was, so I found some comfort in knowing that I wasn't the only one feeling like this. "So," she began. "You wanted something?" She tried really hard to sound irritated, but in the end, she just sounded excited, maybe anxious? "Yeah," I replied. "I was wondering if we could hang out sometime? You know, go watch a movie or something." Immediately after I said that, I thought 1 word: LAME! Damn, I need to work on my flirting skills. But, she still sounded nervous, and I could hear the blush in her voice. "Um, sure. When do you want to hang out?" she asked, anticipating the next words out of my mouth. "Um, I have tomorrow off, since it's a Sunday," I said. Seriously?! That's what I say: Since it's a Sunday?! She is going to think I'm totally insane. I tuned back into the conversation to find, or hear, that she had already started laughing at me and in between breaths she managed, "Okay… I'm free… Where do you want to meet?" " Um, how's Half and Half? It's this really awesome boba shop that I love and we could get to know each other and all that." Remember those dirty, dirty thoughts I've been having? Well they started coming back when I said "get to know each other". Oh, I'll get to know you, I thought. You'll be _exposed _to me. "Sure!" she said. "I love Half and Half. Best place ever. Meet you there at 3, kay? Bye, Perce." Then she hang up. When she did, I fell onto my bed, thinking about the name she just called me: Perce. Best feeling ever.

**Annabeth's POV**

Eek! I'm meeting Percy at Half and Half. I wasn't kidding about it being the best place ever. They had really good tea with a bunch of different flavors. Anyway, I decided to let Percy make the first move. Since, I'm all about tradition, it's known that boys make the first move. But, since he is so clueless, I'll give him some help. You know, wear short shorts that show a little, okay a lot, of cleavage, bend over right in front of him, bite my lip(I know it drives some guys crazy), the works. As soon as I got my outfit ready, I went shopping at Victoria's Secret and got some really sexy lingerie that I know would have Percy just dying to get in me. If we actually do have sex, that is. And, if we do, I'm going to give him the best BJ ever, and maybe a lap dance? Who knows, only time will tell. I took a shower since it was now 10 and I had a big day tomorrow! Feeling not that sleepy I went to bed dreaming of my date, and more importantly, about Percy(don't ask for visuals because trust me, you don't want to know).

**Percy's POV**

I was floating on cloud nine. I had never, ever felt this way about Rachel**(A/N:I totally hate Perachel. What kind of name is that?)**and Annabeth hasn't even done anything besides bump into me! Trying to look relaxed, I decided that I was going to wear whatever is on the top of my dresser when I wake up. But, to be prepared, I stuck a condom in my wallet. You never know, I might end up going to her place. So I conked out that night dreaming about what tomorrow would bring.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey you guys! I love all those who follow and favorite. Unlike the last one, I'm going to do this in ONLY Annabeth's POV. Send me reviews if you want both, or only I and/or Percy for the next chapter. I need at least 3 reviews or I'm not posting another chapter! ? ****ﾟﾘﾈ****? ****ﾟﾘﾈ****? ****ﾟﾘﾈ****? ****ﾟﾘﾈ**

**Annabeth's POV**

So I went to class today(yes, I have class on Sunday. I was taking extra classes to help me get my masters in Architecture.)and all morning I tried my very hardest to pay attention to what the teacher was saying. Like my hardest. Ever. But, to no avail. Percy, Percy, Percy, Percy. That's what my stupid ADHD brain was wired on focusing on. I mean, I'm still technically a teenager, but still, this is too much.

So instead of trying fruitless acts of listening to quantum physics and blah blah blah, I decided what I would do during the date at Half and Half. I mean, do I play hard to get? Do I let him make the first move? I don't want to be too much pressure and I'm sure that if we could get know each other better, we could be really great friends, maybe soulmates. I'm sounding way too cliche. I guess love really does make you crazy. Wait, did I just say that I'm in love? Because I am most certainly not in love with Percy Jackson, with his toned abs(at least I picture them to be toned), messy yet incredibly attractive raven-black hair, adorable sea-green eyes that looked so cute like a baby seal, you couldn't say no, and that dazzling white smile. I was falling. Hard. Not that he would ever know that. Oh no, I made up my mind.

"Annabeth."

He wanted some of this? He was going to work for it.

"Annabeth.. Annabeth, are you listening to me?"

I was going to tease him and then, suddenly, I was going to friend zone him. BURN!

"Annabeth!"

"Wha-What?!" I was jerked out of my brilliant plan by a loud voice screaming in my ear and a pair of hands in front of me. "Yes?" I asked, a bit annoyed and a bit curious as to who the hell was bothering me when I was trying to make up a plan to seduce a boy! "Finally," the person said. "I've been trying to get your attention for the past 10 minutes. Class ended, in case you didn't notice." I was shocked. Was I that deep in my thoughts? This person, whoever it was, must be tricking me. But, as I looked around the room, I saw no one but me and the boy. Even the professor had left! "Um,... thanks," I said. _Wow, real smooth, Chase, I thought._ "I guess I was lost in thought." "Yeah, I noticed," said the yet-to-be-introduced boy. Now that I got a good look at him, I realized he was kinda cute. He had an okay-ish haircut, neat, unlike Percy's. Another difference was that this guy had dirty blond hair instead of black hair. He had piercing blue eyes, with flecks of gold in them. About Percy's height, maybe about an inch taller. Realizing I was staring, I was quick to cover up my ogling. "Do I know you?" I asked a little harsher than I had meant to. He visibly winced. "Um, I've seen you around campus and practically everyone knows who you are. I mean, 19 and in your senior year at Stanford? Pretty damn impressive." I cracked a smile and he returned it in a flash of blinding white light. The atmosphere immediately loosened and I felt almost as if I could be comfortable around this guy.

We introduced ourselves. Or rather he did. He already knew me, but I didn't know him. I learned his name was Luke Castellan and he was in his last year, like me, but was supposed to be there because he was older than me. For the next 15 minutes we talked about random subjects like school, San Francisco, physics, and when we started talking about how we both thought drinking was absolutely stupid, my mind drifted back to Percy. Whoa, wait, I had a date with Percy. SHIT! What time was it? I glanced at my watch and cussed out loud. It was 2:45, giving me 15 minutes to get back to my apartment, get dressed and maybe put on a little make-up, and get to Half and Half. I said a quick goodbye to Luke, ran to my dorm(thank the GODS it was across the street, put on the lingerie I bought yesterday, dressed myself, put on a little eye shadow and lip gloss, grabbed my phone and purse, ran into car, and almost broke the speed limit trying to get to Half and Half. I was barely going to make it.

Taking deep breaths, I pulled into the parking lot and checked myself in the mirror. Thinking I was going to look like a mess, I braced myself. But when I opened my eyes, I was shocked to see that I looked okay. Pulling my hair into a ponytail, I calmed the adrenaline rushing through my veins and pushed through the door. I spotted Percy at a booth where he was just sitting down with his drink. 3:01. Perfect. I went up to the counter, ordered my drink, and strode over to the booth and sat opposite him. He smiled and we just started talking. I tried not to notice when the guy who brought my drink tried to flirt with me, but Percy visibly tensed. I acted totally oblivious, annoying the hell out of the guy, and putting a smirk on Percy's face. After he left, we busted out laughing. Like full out guffaws. And he didn't seemed turned off by too loud laughing. I then remembered my plan and turned into strictly friends I. But, I would be sending him mixed signals. Sucking my straw like I was giving it a BJ(blowjob), saying things like,"These balls taste so good." I was pretty confident that if I looked under the table, I might see a little tent in his pants. My suspicions were confirmed when he shifted his hands to rest in his lap, blushing brightly. But then I would friend zone him by explaining my day, including Luke, describing him as _cute. _Oh, if you saw his face! Best look ever. I need to do this more often.

"So, why did you want to meet me?" I asked. I liked the blank expression on his face, him staring at my mouth like it was the one and only thing in the world. It was funny to watch him struggle for words. "Oh, um, I, um, was just wondering if we could hang out, I guess and get know each other better. And I wanted to apologize again for running into you." he said, blushing at the last part. "Percy," I said. "It's fine. _I_ ran into _you_, remember? Besides, I already forgave you. What are friends for, right?" His face scrunched up like that was _not_ right, but it was gone in a flash. "Right," he said, totally poker-faced. If I didn't know any better, I would've thought that he agreed with me, 100%. I, however, did know better, and was totally determined to get him to show it. But, pretending not to notice, I switched the topic. We talked about pretty much everything under the sun for about 15 minutes until I _accidentally _knocked over my almost gone drink all over myself. _Whoops._ Pretending to cry out in surprise, I tried to wipe it off, but I didn't really try that hard.. I looked like I had thrown up all over the front of my top and my short shorts. Blushing in embarrassment, I looked down. Just as I thought he would, Percy suggested we go over to my place so I could change. I quickly agreed. I really wanted to get out of my sticky clothes. It really was uncomfortable. We walked to his car, where he opened my door for me and then proceeded to walk around the car to the driver's seat. Did I mention he had a BMW? It was really nice, and the leather was so felt nice and comfortable. After I gave him directions to my dorm building, I apologized for getting his car sticky, trying to be bashful, when I was really jumping for joy in my mind at how well my plan was going. "That's alright," he responded, flashing me a smile before turning his eyes back to the road. "It's not like you can control being so clumsy." he joked. "Hey!" I objected, slapping his arm playfully. "Kidding!" he said, laughing, holding up one hand in surrender while keeping the other on the wheel. We arrived at my house after what seemed like a really short time. Walking up my steps, I unlocked the door to my dorm and let him in. "Make yourself comfortable, I'll be right back," I said. Then I dashed into my room and threw off my clothes. I rinsed really quickly and didn't get my hair wet so it didn't seem like I took a shower. Phase 5 of my plan was getting set into action. "Percy, do you want to watch a movie or something?" I asked when I entered the living room. He was sitting on my couch, on his phone, which he pocketed when he replied," Sure." "There's a DVR in my room we could watch it there," I suggested. "K." He got up and followed me to my room. I swung my ass just a little bit as I walked and then noticed a penny on the ground and stopped suddenly rubbing my ass into his groin. I saw his eyes glaze over and I had to stifle a laugh. "Look! Lucky penny. Guess I'm gonna get lucky today, huh?" I said, nonchalantly. This was so easy! Time for the friend zoning. We entered my room and I asked which movie he wanted to see. "Um, do you have any horror movies? I don't want to watch a chick flick." Percy started to get up and search through my DVD collection. "No, I don't have either one of those. I have some kid movies my dad always gets me as a joke for my birthday and I have some comedies. Which would you prefer?" "I don't know. How about we pick one from each? I pick the comedy, you pick the kid movie." "Sure. But you have to promise me one thing." "Okay," he said, shrugging like it was no big deal.. "You have to make the popcorn." His eyes flickered in relief but he pretended like it was the worst thing in the world. "NOOOOOO!" he screamed, putting his hands up as if defend himself from an invisible villain. "You can't force me! I would rather die!" I giggled, then proceeded to act like said invisible villain. "You agreed to my conditions! It is only fit that you fulfill them before I take over your seaweed of a brain and have you die the worst of deaths!" They stared defiantly at each other before bursting into a fit of laughter. "That," Percy stated, after he caught his breath, " was the most hilarious thing I have done in a long time." "Glad I could make you laugh. You look really hot when you smile." I's eyes grew as wide as saucers. "I-I mean… What I meant to say was-," "You think I'm hot?" Percy asked, smirking.

**Ooh, what will Annabeth say? Will she stick to her plan or collapse due to Percy's ultimate sexiness? Find out, next week.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So this chapter will be in Percy's POV. I really appreciate all the criticism as strange as that sounds. I'm a strange girl. :) Anyway, here's the next chapter.**

**Percy's POV **

"Well?" I prompted. "Do you?" I knew I was making her uncomfortable. Guilt was clawing at my chest, telling me to stop pressuring her, but I NEEDED an answer. "Nope," she said, popping the p. "Whaaaaat? How can you resist all of this?" When I said _this_ I gestured to down my body. "Don't get me wrong," she said,"You are pretty good-looking, but you just aren't my type. Remember what I said about Luke? Now that's hot stuff for ya. No offense, by the way," she said, shrugging her shoulders. "JUST BECAUSE YOU SAY NO OFFENSE DOESN'T MEAN THAT IT DOESN'T HURT MY FEELINGS!" I screamed in my head. Out loud, however, I said,"Jeez, Annabeth, no need to be so serious. I was just joking. And can you _please_ not talk to me like I'm a girl? It makes me feel dirty." The whole time, my heart was crumbling. She likes this Luke guy? I thought she felt the same way about me as I did her. I got lost in thought about how I was going to beat him to pulp, but was brought back down to Earth when Annabeth jumped on the bed and hit play on the remote. She picked Frozen. It was a good movie(I already watched it with my little sister previously), but I couldn't concentrate. Was she playing me? I was so confused. Fine, if she wanted to play like that, let's play.

**Page Break Page BreakPage BreakPage BreakPage BreakPage BreakPage BreakPage Break**

So we agreed to meet up again a couple days ago. We talked again and I introduced her to Rachel. I expected SOMETHING, a flicker of jealousy, ANYTHING. But, noooooo, Annabeth has to be all completely fine with everything. She was having a conversation with Rachel, one of those "girl talks". Blegh. I mean, she didn't even blink an eye when we made out. She even said we were "so cute together", like one of those fan girls over a hot new celebrity couple. UGH! Why doesn't she care? I know I wasn't the only one who felt that tension when we to Half and Half. Maybe I'll ask her. Then maybe she'll forgive me for the whole "I'm-dating-Rachel-to-get-you-jealous" thing. So the plan was that I was going to pick her up from her school(for those of you who have walnut-sized brains, her school is Stanford) and then we were going to the park to just hang out and stuff. But, however, when I got there, I saw her and that jerk, Luke, talking, so I may or may not have eavesdropped on their conversation. What? Don't look at me like that. I was trying to be nice and not interrupt their conversation, while staying within earshot. It's completely different. Why am I arguing with you? Anyway, so I stopped a few feet away from where they were standing and sat on a bench near this fountain(really cool by the way, it had this awesome statue of Poseidon on it...oh, right, getting off topic). So there I was, pretending to be on my phone, but I really was tuning in on their conversation. And then, all of a sudden, I hear Annabeth moan. I acted on instinct. Immediately, I shoved my phone in my pocket and whipped around, ready to punch whoever or whatever was hurting Annabeth. I almost fainted. Scratch that, everything is going black. Since when did I need glasses? Uh oh…

**A/N: So what do you think made Percy faint? Was there an monster(no they are not demigods in this story)? Was Luke being a dick? Or was he **_**pleasuring**_ **her? Next chapter will be up, in about 5 minutes. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: *sarcastic voice* Oops! Did I write 5 minutes? My mistake. ) Here you go, **_**6 days**_** later.**

**Annabeth's POV **

Luke was looking so hot, with the sun shining just right on his handsome face, his hair blowing in the soft breeze. He came up to me, asking about one of our classes, completely oblivious to the fact that there were probably 3 or 4 girls eyeing him. So, I did something that would make Percy jealous and the other girls back off. Cause, to be honest, I loved Luke, I really did, but more of a brotherly love than a boyfriend type of love. But, since it was obvious that he had a crush on me, I decided to, I don't know, give him what he desired? Yeah, that's what I did. If you are wondering what that means, here's your clarification: It means I KISSED him, okay? His lips were soft, and he tasted like cookies and fruit punch**(1)**. He was a really good kisser, believe me, but he just wasn't Percy, you know? Still, to reward him for his great kissing, I moaned into his mouth, putting my hands onto his scalp and lightly scraping my fingernails there. But then the need for oxygen became overwhelming and he reluctantly pulled away, gasping for breath. While I continued drinking in the wonderful air, he latched onto my neck, placing open-mouth kisses and grazing his teeth over my more sensitive spots. Then came that special moment when he finds my sweet spot. I bit my lip really hard, trying not to moan. He noticed. He pulled back, his eyes dark with lust as he whispered into my ear,"Moan for me, baby." I shivered, involuntarily. Sadly, throughout the whole ordeal, my mind was on Percy. How he would've done something better or how his hair was longer than Luke's and how I could play with the ends of it at the nape of his neck. So, putting my hands on Luke's chest, I said,"I don't want to go too fast, okay?" He, being the caring individual that he was, nodded, albeit he was still hard, if you know what I mean. I could feel _that _poking into my thigh as I pulled away. In attempt to make things less awkward, I gave him a quick peck on the cheek, telling him that I'll see him later because I had to go meet Percy.

Percy is supposed to pick me up so I decide to wait til he gets here. Of course he's late. That's just Percy. Anyway, as I approach my favorite waiting place, this bench by this really cool Poseidon fountain, I see a figure lying on the ground. Fearing the worst, I rush over to see if the person is injured, had a seizure, passed out due to loss of blood, or… death? When I'm about 10 feet away, I see a mess of black hair. But, that can't be Percy, right? Oh, gods. I rush over, faster than I've ever ran in my entire life. Holy shit. It is Percy. My Percy, lying on the ground, unconscious. I check his pulse, determined not to freak out and most certainly, not to jump to conclusions. When I couldn't find one, I started to panic. But then I realized that I was grabbing the wrong hand. I switched to the other one and, to my utter relief, I found his pulse. Slow, but he was a live. Relieved, with all that adrenaline rushing through me, I shook Percy awake. He didn't budge. Damn him and his seriously toned abs. Alright, different tactic. I throw one leg over him. straddling his waist. He doesn't even seem to register I'm there. Then, I lean down right next to his ear and do my best Rachel voice,"Percy, wake up. I have a surprise for you." "Can't do that Rachel. Now, get off me." he growls. He then rolls over, mumbles something I don't understand that includes my name(my _real_ name for that matter) and reaches out for what I assume would be his pillow. I, not wanting to turn into an Annabeth pancake, get off him. Percy's face turns frustrated when he can't find his pillow. "Rachel, what did you do with my pillow?" When I don't reply, he opens his eyes and glares at me. But, when he _finally_ realises that I'm _not _Rachel, he bolts upright. "Annabeth? What are you-?" He turns wildly, looking around him. "Where am I?" he asks, completely bewildered. "You are currently lying on the ground of my school campus," I reply, smirking. He just looks so cute when he is confused. And when he's happy, or excited, or worried. Especially when he's worried. His eyebrows get all scrunched together and his nose crinkles adorably. But right now, he wasn't worried. He was completely and utterly confused. "You're such a Seaweed Brain." I said. He looked even more confused, if such a thing were possible. "First, why am I on the ground at your school? Second, why was I under the impression that Rachel was here? Third, did you just call me Seaweed Brain?" My reply was,"I don't know, I tricked you, and yes. I was hoping you would remember why you were passed out on the ground on my school campus. And, since you wouldn't wake up, I tricked you into thinking I was Rachel." I smirked in triumph. Apparently he finally registered that I was on top of him because he blushed so hard, he could put tomatoes to shame. "Relax," I said, rolling my eyes. "I couldn't hear what you were saying, you mumbled it. But, judging from the red that's taking over your face, it was embarrassing and I therefore don't need to know it. So, why are you here and what made you pass out?" "Oh, um, I came to pick you up so we could hang out like we planned. And I passed out because I hit my head really hard on the bench when I tripped on my shoelace," he lied. It was obvious because Percy always gets this really bad urge to put his hand on the back of his neck whenever he lies. But I shrugged it off. Still, I was curious to find out what he had _actually _passed out from. Oh well, that was for another time.

"What are we going to do today?" I asked, not wanting it to get awkward between us. Percy, grateful for the conversation, answered with a breath of relief,"I dunno know, maybe we could go to my place and play some video games? My roomie still doesn't believe that you beat his "Ultimate High Score" in Call of Duty: Ghosts. He'll be there so, do you want to prove to him that you got some awesome strategy skills in the art of warfare?" I, having no better suggestion, shrugged and said, "Sure, whatever is cool with you." So we head over to his dorm, where I destroy my own high score and beat the boys to a pulp in an intense game of "Who Can Kill the Most Dudes". I won, every time might I add, by a mile. It was just too easy. It was even better when I used them as bait, waited for both of them to get killed, then I would pick off the enemy, one by one and they had absolutely no idea where I was. I never got killed, not even once! Best game ever. By the end of the day, we had been playing for 4 hours and Percy's roommate's mouth was hanging open. "Damn," he said, after getting over the initial shock. "You are _good_." "Thanks," I said, blushing. The guy, whose name I did not know, tried flirting with me, but stopped when he got a not-so-subtle death glare from Percy(which I did not notice) and when I told him I was already asked out by somebody, and said yes, to which received the same reactions: a cross between anger and jealousy. More so from Percy. Like 99% of it was Percy. Hmm…I wonder why he would be so mad. But _jealous_? That was insane. I must be imagining it.

**A/N: I am so sorry. I meant to post yesterday, but I didn't have the time. So, Annabeth is so oblivious, huh? Next chapter includes some broken hearts, so be prepared!**

**1. A reference to May Castellan. Those of you have read the books would know. **


End file.
